


I'm not afraid

by NeverBeenACorpse



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic following the events after helping Anders with a personal quest, in Act 2 of DA2.<br/>One shot, explicit, building on the kiss but giving so much more.<br/>Hope you enjoy, and leave a comment if you thought of anything, and don't forget to leave kudos <3<br/>Love to you all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not afraid

They returned from underground network of tunnels and caves, dirty and bloody, but with the paper in hand.  
”Anders needs to see this” Hawke said to her followers, who agreed in unison, and they went off to find him. 

Hawke suspected he’d be back at his clinic, and she were right. He sat on the floor, digging through an old trunk filled with different things, from different lives he’d lived. Hawke stopped outside, not wanting to disturb or startle him, but he seemed stressed beyond any healthy limit, and she were worried for him.  
She took some steps inside, nocked on the door, saw that no one else were present. He’d probably closed the clinic as they went away to catch Ser Alrik, but it were seldom she saw him alone at all.  
She closed the door before she spoke.  
”Anders, stop. I’ve found a letter you need to read.”  
”What?” Anders said, standing and turning around at once, glancing over the place as if there’d be templars or demons hiding in the corners, in the shadows, before Hawke took some steps closer and put a hand on his shoulder, carefully.  
”Here, read this. It’s not all as bad as you think.”  
”Hawke, what…” but instead of talking he grabbed the letter and read it. Then stopped, turned the paper to look for more, a hidden message, but found none, and re-read it again. Hawke looked at him with worry and affection.  
”This… this proves that Ser Alrik were alone. He’d made all this himself. I… maybe I could talk to the Divine, ask for her help, maybe… maybe it’s not as bad as I thought.” He looked up at Hawke, relief and sorrow in his eyes, and fear beneath it. ”Maybe I can reason with her, maybe she’ll help us! Thanks, thanks so much Hawke, you don’t understand what this means to me! To the mages! We… maybe we could solve this, after all. Maybe…”  
”Maybe you could get your happy end to this.” Hawke said, smiling.  
Anders looked up at her, and smiled back for a moment before controlling his face again, and pulled away, averting his eyes. ”Thanks for everything, but you should go. I’m…” He grasped for words, and Hawke worried that her feelings would be unanswered, that she’d imagined this all, and then he looked up at her. ”You saw me, down there. I almost… oh gods I almost killed that mage just… because she were there. She were so scared of me, and I didn’t care, and I couldn’t control it. So, you should go. Because I’m just not stable.”  
”Anders… I don’t care.” Hawke swallowed, unsure, but his eyes were sincere, and they only said he were afraid of hurting her, not breaking her heart. ”Anders, I know you’re part of Justice, and whatever the spirits’ become, and I still stand here, fully aware and I really don’t care.”  
”But I’m dangerous! You can’t… Please, you can’t tease me like this. You’re a good friend, but I… Don’t say this unless you really, really mean it. Please.”  
Their eyes met, and held for a long moment, and they stood some steps apart, still, seeing each other, and longing. Andres with fear and sadness in his eyes, and Hawke with thoughts running through her head. But in the end, they all amounted to one thing, and she had to say it because she couldn’t stand this anymore.  
”I really mean it, Anders. I’m not afraid.”  
The distance of a few steps were nothing, and Anders were by her in the instant she finished her sentence, before she’d closed her mouth around the last word he were there, lips against hers and hands and fingers through her hair, over her back, pushing her body close to his and she were startled by the speed of it all but soon found herself again, only to loose what little control she had to her own longing.  
Her hands ran over his back, his robes, and his hands över her leather armour; their lips pushing against each others, Anders tongue pressed between her lips and she could taste him, the sweet and salt taste of him, the damp warmth of his lips, the heat of his body. She didn’t realise he’d been unclasped her leather harnesk before it fell to the ground before her, right before his furl-lined robes did the same, and he fell back upon her again, without their lips ever leaving each others touch, and she could feel his body against her own, pressed hard and warm through the clothes they still bore.  
His breathing was hard, heavy, as she slid her hands inside his shirt, up his chest, over his head, barely giving her time to get the shirt off before he went back to kissing her, and she felt jolts of energy through her whole body as his hands began to unclasp her belt, as she did the same to his. Her fingers were almost numb, clumsy with distractions and her pants were already down the floor when the buckle at last gave way. Anders broke the kids long enough for him to let them step out of their clothes, but Hawke were faster then him, and almost felled him as she pushed forward to continue the kiss.  
They both took some steps back, until Anders back met the wall, and Hawke pressed him against it and he pressed her against him. She felt her whole stomach and groin contract violently with pleasure as she felt his rock hard erection against her skin, against her body, the hairs around his cock tickling her thighs, pushed against her wet cunt as she pressed herself against him.  
Their kiss broke, as Anders pushed her head back, maybe to look her in the eye or ask her something, but she let her hands slid down his shaft, up his thighs, pressing his cock against her stomach, her hips, and whatever he’d thought of died off in the act and became something else; lust as his eyes met hers, filled with enough desire to make her breathing stop, and strength as he pulled her up by her thighs, lifted her over his waist, and his solid cock pushed against her buttocks, and his abdomen pressed against her cunt, and she moaned with him as she settled her legs around his waist and he turned them both towards a nearby bed, half falling down with their limbs in a tangle.  
He were now on top of her, and she spread her legs as he moved to get his knees between them, both of them breathing hard and fast and she felt her whole body tense and relax and contract as she saw him above her, naked, dirty blonde hair in a ruffle on his head, a light trickle of blonde hairs over his chest, a bush of blonde hair around his penis, and down his thighs, and he held his dick with one hand as he stood on his knees above her, bent to see her body and to get a grip on the mattress with his knees, as he placed his cock against her cunt and she moaned, her head pulled back and eyes closed as he pushed inside her, slowly and carefully but she wouldn’t have none of that. She pushed her hips up against him hard, his whole cock sliding into her wet vagina, and he let out something in the middle of a scream and a moan as he fell forward over her, only to catch himself with his hands. She moved her hips, pushing him deeper inside, her every breath a moan, same as him, and he pushed back with his hips, pressing his balls against her buttocks and her cock deep inside her. The rock hard cock now so deep inside her she didn’t think she could fit anything else, spreading pleasure through her entire body by just moving her own hips, by just breathing, and she wondered if this was it, if this were all to it. She’d be content, happy even, if they both just stopped like this, still, laying with each other like this.  
But her body wanted more; she began to move her hips, up and down against the floor, even along it as he did, and he started to do the same, pulling up before pushing back against her, pressing everything deep inside her and pushing his whole body against hers, trapping her between himself and the mattress, holding his arms tight around her shoulders as she tried to grab hold of his back, his butt, his hair, his arms, anything to make her grab onto reality and not get lost in the pleasure of having him so close, so tight, so deep inside.  
He grunted into her neck, pressing mouth and nose up against her ear, and she bit the soft part of his, pulling gently as he pushed inside her again, deeper every time, further out, faster and harder and she almost screamed with every movement, with ever breath, his name and about the Maker and Holy Andraste and by everything she held dear and he pushed inside her so fast her own hips couldn’t move along with him, she pressed and moved and her hips went in circles on the floor, to the movement of his cock, with the rhythm of her heartbeats and his.  
He pushed up, harder, she wrapped a leg around his, following his movements, finding his lips and kissing them deeply, with hunger she didn’t know she had, answered by a pure desire and the creaking below them, the mattress almost against the wall by now from their movements, and she tried to reach out to hold onto something, the mattress of him of the wall or pure air as her muscles pulled at her, her breathing raw in her throat as he let out a sound like contained moans, screams, through gritted teeth, and she felt his cock inside her, so deep it almost hurt, with only became more pleasure, which made her moan, and call for him, his name over and over as he called for her, their calls becoming moans becoming whispers becoming kisses becoming hugs and he lay on her still, deep inside her still, his whole body wet and glistening with sweat, just as her own dark skin.  
”Anders… fuck, Anders, that… fuck you, I can’t feel my legs.”  
”Sorry Hawke, I’m… oh Maker don’t do that I’ll, fuck... Please, Hawke, you’re too much, it’s… gods, I've wanted this…”  
”Not more then me, asshat, as I’ve been trying to tell you since... since I first met you here.”  
”Well fuck me and my caution then… Maker, we could have been doing this… a long time…”  
”Yes… but I don’t regret it. It was… fuck, it was good.”  
"Yeah... Fuck." Anders grunted something back at her, and falling on his side beside her, and she reluctantly let his still half-hard penis slide out of her, spreading cum and juices over her legs and the mattress, his blonde tuft matted to his skin by her oils and his. A sight that sent waves of lust through her, but her whole body were spent, tired, and she barely managed to pull a blanket from the floor to cover them both, before she turned to give Anders a kiss, which he returned, before opening his eyes to meet hers, both smiling a stupid, tired smile, before drifting of to a well earned sleep.


End file.
